McLeodGaming (universe)
The McLeodGaming universe refers to the series' collection of characters, stages, and properties that come from the company McLeodGaming founded by Gregory McLeod (who goes by the alias Cleod9), as well as its community. The company is dedicated to showcasing games, cartoons, and music for entertainment and it is well known for the creation and showcasing of the Super Smash Flash series, Flash fighting games based off on the series. As its name suggests, all fan characters and original characters come from this universe. Franchise description McLeodGaming first appeared in early 2003 as a calculator game website for the TI-83 Plus graphing calculator. During that time, Cleod9 developed an admiration for Macromedia Flash and eventually he got his own. He learned how to make Flash cartoons and started to upload the animations in place of the games. He also uploaded musical compositions he personal made with instruments and computer sounds. Soon, watching his abilities with Flash Cleod9 started creating small interactive projects, leading to the creation of Super Smash Flash, a Flash game loosely based on Super Smash Bros. Melee with the difference that this has third party entries. Due to the success of this game, Cleod9 decided to make a sequel entitled Super Smash Flash 2 (loosely based on Melee's sequel Super Smash Bros. Brawl). He shows each process of it in a playable demo. One of McLeodGaming's most recent notable works, other than the Super Smash Flash games, was the co-development of the puzzle-platform game series alongside World Entertainment Studios (formerly called WillyWorld Entertainment). The first game in the series, Yeah Jam Fury, was released in 2012, exactly six years after the original SSF. The two companies eventually released a follow-up in 2017 titled Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!, which was the first game released onto a digital storefront and the first to be full-paid game in the history of both companies. The McLeodGaming website has several different sections with variable content, with the most notable among them being the McLeodGaming Forums. These are phpBB boards where users can make discussions and view news regarding McLeodGaming and its media, as well as other miscellaneous content. Notably, the development team of SSF2 is comprised of members of the McLeodGaming Forums. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash The McLeodGaming universe in Super Smash Flash serves as a universe for fan characters. It is represented by two fan characters, Blade and Blue, both whom are based on characters created by Newgrounds user, Equinox_Twilight. However, the final designs were made by the McLeodGaming Forums user, topcat13. Characters *' ': A fan character based on a similar character, Flare the Hedgehog, created by the Newgrounds user Equinox-Twilight, but with a design completely made by other user known as topcat13. He resembles Sonic in many aspects, as both are hedgehogs and can perform the Spin Dash as a move and during a jump. Blades does, however, own a sword which he uses in all his attacks, which are possibly electrically infused. Blade is one of the fastest characters in Super Smash Flash but possibly the weakest character in the game due to his weak moveset. *' ': An unlockable character derived from the Equinox-Twilight creations and redesigned by topcat13. The relation between him and Blade is a mystery. He resembles, but in few aspects, Sonic as both are hedgehogs too but have no similar designs which is similar to Knuckles'. Like Blade, he wields a sword which makes him a semi-clone of him. The difference between them is that Blue uses more powerful, fire infused attacks, although he is not faster than Blade. In Super Smash Flash 2 Like in the previous game, the McLeodGaming universe in Super Smash Flash 2 was initially meant to serve as a universe for fan content from members of the McLeodGaming Forums. Several fan characters were meant to be playable but have since been cut. Currently, the only content in the game pertaining to McLeodGaming is ＣＬＥＯＤＢＯＴ, an original gag character who makes a small cameo as a background character on Waiting Room's Halloween theme. Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series